Attempts will be made to establish cultured cell lines from patients with malignant lymphoma and chronic leukemia. Patients with malignant lymphoma or chronic leukemia will be vaccinated repeatedly with BCG vaccine or mixtures of BCG organisms and cultured cells established from patients with the same diseases. The effect of such immunization on cellular immune responses of these patients, and on their course and survival, will be determined.